Viento
by Thalitez
Summary: Entonces suspira, exhalando ruidosamente, con ganas de gritar, de correr, de saltar del borde tal y como Arthur pensó que estaba a punto de hacer. Regalo -atrasadísmo- para faby-nan, por el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad"


**I was so alone, and I owe you so much**

El viento soplaba suavemente contra él, removiendo sus cabellos, agitando su ropa y mandando un suave escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. También secaba las lágrimas que él mismo no se había enjugado ya.

Uno, dos, tres… ¿cuántos serían los metros que lo separaban del suelo? miraba hacia abajo y no podría decirlo con certeza. Allá, sobre la acera, pasaban sus compañeros de escuela, esos que parecían no verlo nunca.

Miró hacia arriba. El viento también movía una curiosa veleta, que en esos momentos apuntaba al este.

Y suspiró. Un sollozo disfrazado de suspiro que hizo que al fin se cayera toda defensa, y rompió en un llanto aún más violento que el que ya lo había estado aquejando. A Matthew no le gustaba llorar, o más bien no le gustaba ser visto mientras lo hacía. No quería parecer débil, y odiaba cuando le preguntaban la razón de las lágrimas, porque sabía lo patético que sonaba cuando decía que no había ninguna. En realidad, lo que quería decir era que lloraba por todo. No había razón en especial, porque su día a día era tan desagradable para él como para romperse así.

Dio un paso más hacia el límite, tirando algunas piedrecitas en el proceso. Las palomas que lo acompañaban en la azotea también salieron volando, y él quedó todavía más solo.

Desde ahí veía a su hermano, reducido a una mancha rubia desde aquella altura. Claro, su hermano era, al contrario de él, imposible de no ser visto. Alfred: rubio, popular, deportista. Alfred: brillante, divertido. Matthew: opaco, aburrido. Alfred era un sol, y él no era sino una sombra.

También distinguía la silueta de lo que parecía ser Iván, otro de sus dolores de cabeza. Un dolor de corazón. Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba, sabía que sería algo completamente no correspondido –como le había ocurrido ya tantas veces– pero aún así, dolía.

Se movió un poquito más hacia el borde, cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos para disfrutar la brisa.

—No lo hagas— oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Matthew se volvió y vio a unos pocos metros, bajo la sombra del depósito de agua, a un rubio sentado despreocupadamente en el suelo, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

— No lo hagas— repitió— no saltes.

—Oh— fue todo lo que contestó.

¿Saltar? No era exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer. Aunque, probablemente, para cualquier espectador parecería lógico deducir eso, viendo a un muchacho llorando, parado a nada del precipicio en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

— No iba a hacerlo— murmuró, y su intención no era ser oído, mas el otro sí lo hizo.

— Sí, sí, claro— dijo escépticamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Matthew. Ahora que no estaba en las sombras, Matthew pudo ver de quién se trataba. Era Arthur Kirkland, un alumno mayor que él, que alguna vez había salido con su hermano.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?— preguntó Arthur luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— No lo sé.

El otro levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— No. No lo sé. Supongo que no hago nada. Pierdo el tiempo, tal vez.

Arthur sonrió ligeramente.

— Eso tiene más sentido. Es precisamente lo que yo vine a hacer aquí. Perder el tiempo — entonces la leve sonrisa se le borró del todo y agregó— pero tú estabas llorando. No puede ser que simplemente estés aquí para pasar el rato. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No lloraba— murmuró.

Entonces suspira, exhalando ruidosamente, con ganas de gritar, de correr, de saltar del borde tal y como Arthur pensó que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sentía abrumado, agradecido con el otro por preocuparse por él, pero al tiempo estaba aterrado. Casi nunca le prestaban mucha atención, y cuando lo hacían apenas y duraba unos segundos antes de que la otra persona perdiera el interés y pasara de él como si fuera invisible. En cierta forma, lo era.

Estaba asustado de que Arthur se fuera, aún cuando llevaba con él pocos minutos. Se sintió patético.

—Sí, sí que llorabas— le dijo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— No lo hacía— repuso, con voz muy débil, como para no ser oído.

—Sí lo hacías.

— Sí, ok, lo hacía. ¿Pero por qué te importa?, no me conoces.

Arthur puso cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Que no te conozco?, ¡claro que te conozco!, eres el hermano pequeño de Alfred. ¿O es que tú no te acuerdas de mí?

Algo saltó dentro de Matthew. Le recordaba. Arthur le recordaba. (Intentó ignorar el hecho de que le había llamado "el hermano de Alfred". Odiaba cuando le decían "el hermano de Alfred")

— Oh, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Es solo que pensé que era al revés. Es decir, que tú no te acordabas de mí.

— Claro que me acuerdo de ti. Pero estás evadiendo mi pregunta, ¿qué te ocurre?

— Nada. Quiero decir, no es que haya ocurrido algo en especial. Simplemente me sentí con ganas de llorar un poco. Búrlate si quieres. Es solo que… la gente…— su voz empezaba a quebrarse, así que mejor guardó silencio.

—Te entiendo. El mundo es una porquería. Todos son unos idiotas— murmuró Arthur, escupiendo las palabras.

Por alguna razón, ese "te entiendo" le provocó a Matthew unas tremendas ganas de sonreír. Nadie le había dicho "te entiendo" en mucho tiempo". De hecho, no recordaba que nadie se lo hubiese dicho nunca.

— Solo quiero un inicio…— susurró Matthew.

— ¿Un inicio?

— Sí. Una oportunidad o algo así. Algo que cambie mi vida. Un inicio de algo nuevo— dijo vacilante.

Arthur sonrió un poco, mirando al cielo. Su cigarrillo ya era solo cenizas, el sol estaba empezando a bajar, el viento soplaba aún más fuerte.

— Va a empezar a llover pronto. Deberíamos ir adentro— aventuró Matthew. Como sea, el otro pareció no haberle escuchado en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué creías que no me acordaba de ti?

— ¿Eh?

— Hace un momento dijiste que creías que no me acordaba de ti. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Salí con tu hermano dos años. Cené en tu casa varias veces. Creo que también fui a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Hasta pasé navidad y año nuevo en tu casa. Y por si fuera poco, eres casi igualito a Alfred.

— Ese es precisamente el problema. Alfred. Nadie nota que yo existo cuando estoy cerca. Es tan brillante que eclipsa. Y el hecho de que luzcamos igual solo empeora las cosas. Más de una vez me han tocado a mí las consecuencias de lo que él hace.

— Oh, vamos. Eres mejor que Alfred. Por lo menos contigo he podido tener una conversación civilizada. Adivina cuántas veces pude hacer eso con tu hermano. Eres más agradable. Me gustas más que él — de pronto se detuvo, sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas y carraspeó un poco— es decir, me agradas más que él. Eres más agradable. Oh, _hell_, creo que eso ya lo había dicho. Es decir…, oh, vamos, dime que me calle y terminemos con esto— dijo rápidamente, trabándose bastante.

Matthew no dijo nada. Otra vez lo invadieron esas terribles ganas de sonreír, sintiendo que el cielo le sonreía también, aunque estuviera nublado y a punto de llover. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa helada acariciando su piel, sintiéndose bastante más feliz que cuando había llegado ahí.

Entonces sintió otro par de labios sobre los suyos. Y el mundo se detuvo. Todo lo demás perdió color, y no podía oír nada que no fuera el sonido de su errática respiración. Sabía que no debía de ser así. Aún debería de poder oír los autos que se movían al pie del edificio, las aves que los acompañaban en la azotea, el chirrido que provocaba la veleta al moverse. Pero toda su mente se había vuelto nada, y sus oídos de poco le servían. _Porque Arthur lo estaba besando._

Duró cosa de nada, y antes de procesar el suceso por completo, él ya se había separado y Matthew ya extrañaba la tibieza sobre su boca.

— Eso… eso…— empezó él, sin saber realmente qué es lo que trataba de decir.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, como s se hubiera desconectado completamente del resto de su cuerpo. Su rostro ardía en llamas, su corazón iba a estallar. Y sobre todo eso, algo suave y cálido se extendía desde su pecho hasta inundarle completamente. Era mágico.

Con una sonrisa divertida le sonreía Arthur, aunque tenía la cara tremendamente sonrojada.

—Eso.., ¿qué fue eso?— consiguió articular al fin.

La sonrisa de Arthur se hizo más amplia, pero no dijo nada y se fue hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Poco antes de empezar a bajar se giró hacia el chico y dijo:

— Eso, querido Matthew, fue un inicio.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, esto es para faby-nan, una maravillosa persona con la cual estoy muy apenada por haberme tardado tanto en publicar esto. Pero la escuela me está matando y no tenía tiempo ni de respirar (escribí el fic mientras estaba en clase de informática, todos los martes y jueves :P)<em>

_Así que espero que te guste. Esta pequeña cosa rara pasó de trágica a fluff unas veinte veces mientras la escribía, y al final quedó eso. En fin.  
>Well, I'd better be off.<em>

_(Oh, y los personajes no me pertenecen, son del awesome Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo los tomo para mi disfrute personal al escribir sobre ellos)_


End file.
